


I promise (I believe in you)

by ruinsrebuilt



Series: tumblr prompts [1]
Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Bastogne, Comfort, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Playful Wrestling, Pre-Relationship, Promises, could be read as a buddy fic if you really wanted, hand holding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-16 19:53:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11259816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruinsrebuilt/pseuds/ruinsrebuilt
Summary: "Babe, can I... can I ask you something? It's important.""Of course, Johnny, anything."





	I promise (I believe in you)

**Author's Note:**

> written for the tumblr prompt: I believe in you

Ever since jump school, Babe and Julian have been joined at the hip. Babe likes the way Julian smiles, even if he’s quieter than the kind of friend Babe is accustomed to. He’s easy to talk to, and Babe doesn’t feel like he always has to be energetic and loud around Julian. It’s nice, knowing you don’t have to pretend all the time; having someone who's willing to just sit with you. Julian gets in on the jokes, sure, but when it comes down to it, his quiet nature wins over his desire to be included. 

Until the Hinkle joke. Babe’s not quite sure what’s triggered Julian’s sudden bought of energy but he decides he likes it; likes seeing Julian so lively and engaged with the other guys. Babe worries that his friendship with Bill sometimes pegs him as the favorite, leaving Julian on the outskirts. It’s nice to see him so included. 

Later, when they’re alone in their foxhole, Babe asks him what’s changed. 

Julian smiles at him and replies in his slow southern drawl. “Well I figure if the Jerrys are 300 yards away, the last thing I should be worried about is opening my mouth around our own guys.” 

Babe smiles at that. Who knew all it would take to drag him out of his shell was being completely surrounded by enemy troops. Babe didn’t think Julian would ever stop surprising him. 

“‘Bout time you figured that out, Johnny.” Babe gives him a playful shove. 

Julian shouts in surprise and shoves him back. Babe shoves him again, a little harder, and soon they’re wrestling each other to the bottom of their shallow foxhole, cursing and laughing as they grapple for dominance. Julian is wiry, but so is Babe, and they’ve wrestled enough times to know that both of them have a shot at besting the other, if they play it right. They wrestle for several minutes, before they run out of energy, the cold and lack of food draining them faster than they expect. Babe laughs as Julian uses his last ounce of energy to roll him onto his back and pin him to the ground. 

“Gotcha.” Julian laughs triumphantly. 

It’s almost worth losing, Babe thinks, to hear Julian’s delighted laughter. Babe grins up at him.

“Only ‘cause I let ya.” 

Julian scowls at him, hands still pinning him to the cold ground. “Aw c’mon Babe, admit it. I won fair and square.” 

Babe rolls his eyes. “Yeah yeah, whatever. Are ya gonna let me up, or what?” 

Grinning again, Julian eases off Babe and pulls him into a sitting position. 

He shakes his head, rolling his stiffening shoulders. “If those Jerrys ever grow the balls to come for us, all we gotta do is sick you on em and the war’d be over.” 

He means it to be funny, but the mirth in Julian’s eyes fades, and his eyes drift away from Babe’s face to gaze over his shoulder. 

“Julian?” 

He doesn’t even blink. 

“Johnny?” 

After a moment his eyes dart to Babe’s again, a strange expression on his face. He shakes himself a little. “Sorry.” 

Confused and a little concerned, Babe scoots to sit next to him, pressing up against his shoulder. “Hey, what’s the matter?” 

Julian shrugs noncommittally. “It’s nothing.” 

Babe isn't falling for it. “Aw c’mon, you think I don't know you better than that? What’s wrong?” 

He feels Julian sigh against his shoulder. He hesitates. “I just got thinking. ‘Bout when they come.” 

It takes Babe a minute to work out what Julian’s referring to. 

The Germans. Of course. 

Stupid, Babe thinks. He was stupid to make that joke, reminding Julian of the very thing they’re trying to forget. 

He fumbles, looking for the right words. He doesn’t want to lie to Julian, but he desperately wants to offer some kind of comfort. “Aw Johnny, you don’t gotta worry about them. They’re too cowardly to come at us straight on. They’re in their foxholes, and we’re in ours. That’s how it’ll stay ’til reinforcements come. We’re gonna be just fine.” 

“I know, I know.” Julian nods but doesn’t sound convinced.

“I mean it, Johnny. You’re gonna make it through this. I promise you.” 

Julian turns his head so that he’s looking Babe in the eye. “Babe can I… Can I ask you something? It’s real important.” 

Babe nods. “Of course, anything.” 

“Can you…” Julian hesitates. “If I get hit can you…” 

Babe’s face crumples into a scowl and he shakes his head. “Hey now, none of that talk. I won’t hear it. I told you—”

“No, Babe. Listen.” Julian grinds out. “This is very important to me and I need you to hear me out. Please?” 

Reluctantly, Babe nods. 

Julian blows out a breath. “If I get hit I want you to promise… Promise me you’ll bring my stuff to my Ma.” He looks down at his hands, fiddling with the frayed hem of his ODs. “I want to make sure she gets my stuff. My rosary, especially. It’d mean a lot to me, to know she has ‘em.” 

Babe is stunned into a long moment of silence. 

It’s not a small request. Being in charge of collecting your buddy’s personal effects is an emotional experience, and Babe can only imagine what bringing Julian’s stuff to his Ma would be like. 

He really doesn’t want to think about that. 

But if Babe bit the bullet, he’d want to know someone was going to get his rosary, the one his Ma gave him, and bring it back to her, and he’d want it to be someone he trusts. Julian is his best friend. This is the least he owes him.

Julian is watching him anxiously, waiting for his reaction. 

He takes a deep breath, steeling himself. “Okay.” 

“Okay?” Julian’s eyes are wide.

“Okay.” He nods. “I’ll do it.” 

He feels Julian grab his hand, lacing their fingers together. 

Julian’s eyes are earnest, gazing at Babe with what he can only describe as intense gratitude, maybe even adoration. It makes him uncomfortable — he hasn’t done anything do deserve that look.

“Thank you.”

Babe shakes his head and laughs nervously. “Hey, don’t thank me, I haven’t done anything yet. And who’s ta say I won’t be dead before you?” He goes for humor but falls short, instead sounding just as small as he feels. 

Julian squeezes his hand. “Because you’re the toughest son of bitch in the whole army, and there isn’t a kraut alive who can take you down.” 

“You really believe that?” Babe is surprised at the conviction in Julian’s voice.

Julian bumps Babe’s shoulder with his own. “I believe in you.” 


End file.
